Taking a day off
by Clonegirl66
Summary: [H!Bonnie x H!Freddy] This was a request from about a month ago. This the time when Bonnie and Freddy get to have a day off from killing the night guard. Warning: Yaoi...that is all (and some BDSM) this is just a one-shot so if you want more, message me!


***WARNING, the following fan fiction has been a request, but a dirty request...so no one under the age of 18 is permitted! So, kids, you have been warned!***

 **Also, this is my first lemon and omorashi fnaf fiction, so don't judge. This was also an inspiration from 50 shades of grey. Whoop whoop! :) the experience would be so much more better with New Age music in the background, just go to YouTube or Enigma, it'll be a wild ride. Enjoy! -Khara-chan**

-1993 11:23 pm after hours-

The time was now, a night filled with lust and esoteric. Loud bass music from worn out speakers played in the Backstage room broaden the night even more with the sexual tones of the soft electronic lounge music, making the night more fluid with sexual desire from the two children entertainers.

Chica and Foxy had a nice day off of work from the sounds of loud obnoxious kids and looks of parents needing an aspirin. Golden Freddy was gone for the night too, since he was the one to kill of the previous night guard for the night making the night easier for the two, until now.

Freddy was setting up his elaborate little play house in the backstage room, til a tiny zoom with the camera made him even more nervous but eerily reminiscent to someone watching him. This will make everything better than ever. Guess it seemed more erotic?

'The night guard came early.' thought Freddy as he let out a soft chuckle 'looks who's gonna get busy'. He continued as soon as the clock finally hit midnight, it begins.

-12:00-

While Freddy was continuing his elaborate little play parts, his quick reflexes kicked in as he heard a knock on the door. He hurriedly picked the sheet on the floor and covered his plan.

"Hey Freddy, we have another night guard to stuff. Are you coming?" Bonnie speaks as he opens the door to a covered item that made Bonnie suspicious. "Uh, is this another one of your plans to get the night guard?" Pointing.

"No, it's something different." Freddy purred as he got closer to Bonnie making him shiver. "I have a little surprise that we could try. I know you'll love it." He inches closer to his face and lets a peek on the tongue from Bonnies open mouth.

"Lets take a break from killing for once. I'm sick of getting my perfectly good suit ruined." He came closer to bit his ear lobe (No bite references sorry)

"But what if he sees-" He hicks his breath. Freddy was already at the bottom of his pants. He hisses a bit as freddy put a little friction from his rough hand.

The bulge in his pants didn't seem to be no longer hidden. Freddy decide it's time for some fun. He peeks little kisses on his neck making him shiver to a wall next to the staring heads. Bonnie moans in his mouth has Freddy works is way up back to his head and nibble at his bottom lip. Bonnie couldn't take it anymore so he slammed his lips onto his creating a mess of heat between them. Tongues played around, fingers in hair made the combination of sex and need.

Freddy made his way down the bunny's rubber pants and rubs the top of the bulging erection. He licks his neck then Bonnie gets the courage to speak.

"We should...really...get the...night guard." Bonnie breathe under his oppression to cum. He moans a bit and takes his average size out, dripping with pre cum. Freddy then takes his out which was more larger by 4 inches and slowly strokes his.

"Not til we finish sweetie. The night watchman will have something to look forward to in the morning." He whispers in his ear, he takes Bonnie to his knees as he moves his spare suit out of the way along with the endoskeleton with force. He sits and takes Bonnie by the hair and puts his cock in his mouth.

-12:38 am-

After a few minutes, both of them were jerking off while Bonnie continues to suck. Each of them took their clothes off one by one til each of them were in their boxers. Freddy leaves his top hat on for some reason.

"Freddy, how come yours is bigger than mine?" Bonnie asks, cum on the corner of his mouth.

"I have no idea why." Freddy replied. Bonnie knew that even though Freddy was the big man, but he actually had a slender built body with some muscle. Bonnie on the other hand, had some weight, but a tad muscular than Freddy. "Guess I've had it when we first got here."

Next, something else appears in his mind.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I had this." Freddy gets off the table and takes the sheet off revealing a seat of pleasure. It came with a cup, purple fuzzy handcuffs (cuz why the Hell not!), 4 different dildos, and a bottle of lube.

"Holy shit, no no no" repeated. "I'm not into that!" He yells in shock but his dick is still not limp

"Clearly your penis is telling you otherwise." Freddy gets the handcuffs and straddles him on the seat. It was thank goodness a prototype, or else the manager wouldn't gotten up their asses about there being an adult toy in a children's restaurant.

"Let us test it out" He takes one of the dildos, a largely purple one that looked like it wasn't going to be stuffed down there. (Get it?) "Don't worry I'll be gentle."

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this?"

"Of course I am!?" Smiling as Freddy gets the bottle of lube and prepares the incision.

"Are you sure that's gonna-" without warning he immediately cuts him off with half of the dildo up his rectum. It triggers his g spot and causes him to get off of the chair.

"Hell no!" Bonnie yelped.

He tries to pick up his boxers and can only go so far. "Yo this isn't gonna work!" He furiously said. "You said your gonna be gentle!" It made Freddy all the more anxious. He knew he was a feisty little bunny. It didn't stop him as he grabs Bonnie and locks him from escaping.

"Dude, it's not gonna do well! Are you mad?!" He barks at Freddy who took no notice to his tone.

"We're still not done yet sweet cheeks." He curves his sexy smile that always gets to him."I lied." Speaking of the devil. Freddy decided to turn to a different route. He grabs his dick and starts pumping in the fabric.

"If you don't like it, then I'll change it." Bonnie moans under his breath and slowly begins to let Freddy do all the work. Both of them knew the night guard was probably masturbating. Or it was a chick then they would be dead from nose bleed.

And it was. She puts her hands down in her sort of wet panties as she lets the power drain this one night cuz the rest of the animatronics were gone, so, no point in getting killed right?

Back to the hotness

He keeps pumping til there was some little wetness in the fabric. Freddy takes the package out and tastes what he loves.

"Mmmmm your love is so good." He purrs and seductively licks his lips making Bonnie wanna deepen the kiss. It was a moment for them and them only. No one. "Doesn't it taste like...hmm...what's the word?"

"Sensual?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" His face brightens then darkens to the night guards eyes as the camera pans through the room, then turning off immediately. "Now you shall be mine!"

His attitude suddenly switches from cute to seductive. He continues to jerk him off while he takes off his boxers.

"You won't be needing this anymore." He then takes the lonely dildo that was sitting next to him. He goes in a bit slower, but ends up pumping in and out of the bunny, plus, Freddy knew Bonnie, even his weakness. He knew that if he were to continue, he would've already be dead.

-12:32 am-

Each of them tried to continue on with the dildos, but it was not enough! Freddy got bored, but his boner didn't let down. No idea let astray when the best one came into his mind. Guess he forgot about it. He never tried it...

"Hey, I want you inside of me." Freddy whispers, straddled him with his legs around his waist. "Wanna see if I fit?" His eyes whispering lust.

"I uh don't know, we've already established the fact that you- AH HAAAA" He tosses his head overboard. It almost hurt, but he knew better. Freddy DID fit! He thrusts his way into the bunny, slapping the skin. Both of them continue til Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. Each of them had a different set of rhythm and both of them grew a bit in unison.

Freddy took the handcuffs off of his hands, and kissed him deeply. Each of their tongues weren't getting tired anytime soon. Freddy was just getting started.

He lifted Bonnie from the seat and continued fucking him til the whole camera was one view. The hairs were entwined with their fingers. Bodies sweating. Heads bobbing. Moans weeping.

Just as they were almost at climax, Golden Freddy was finding out what the fuss was about. He peeked through the door and immediately got his camera out, then left with no trace giggling like a school girl.

Then after a moment of just pleasure. He knew, he needed to pee.

"Freddy I need to go!" He moans out loud filling the entire room with sexual pleasure and release.

Freddy picks up the cup that was probably a good idea he had. Bonnie would go after midnight to pee before murdering his next victim. Everything was but blur to Bonnie, he couldn't take it, no one else saw this coming but he did.

"Piss in here" Freddy gave to the rabbit only to be slapped out of his hand.

"Dude I'm not pissing in a cup!" Bonnie said angrily, but couldn't help that his gaping hole is being hit by a 7 inch.

He came into freddy's face, the room as soft with heavy breathing and nothing else but silence, but that silence was broken. He needed to go.

"I need to go bad " He took his boxers before he got up, he urinated a little. Well, let's just say he actually, urinated a lot. On the floor I might ask.

Freddy stood a bit in silence as he took his clothes off the floor, brushes off the dirt and grime all that. He pondered over the situation, and came up with a solution "Shit, we still have that crappy mop we could use. That's always been our main choice of cleaning up the night guard."

"Yeah, might as well." Bonnie replied. He took his clothes too, good thing he didn't need to go anymore. No boxers for him tonight. Bonnie took off his boxers, found some napkins and cleaned up his mess around his body. The pants that he wore was, well, unexplained, leather/rubber pants.

"You didn't need these anyways." Freddy said as he picked up the evidence and everything was back to normal. "Disgusting."

Except for the night guard who was continuing her masturbation. Her forehead was on the desk leaving a big red mark. Her breathes were left undisputed, tear marks on her cheeks, and needs a change of panties. Looks like she found her perfect job.

 **Khara-chan: OMG WHY HAVE I DECIDED TO DO THIS!? Oh well, this was a fun fan fic. Also, thanks for putting me in an uncomfortable position, and thank you so much for the request!**

 **If you want part 2 message me! I'm always open to new ideas.**


End file.
